What is Right
by SamSong
Summary: "If you ever try anything like that again I'll-" he cut himself off. If he went any further he would have  said something that would have him surely sent to Azkaban.He grabbed his wand from the desk and left the terrified witch in the now empty classroom
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione and her friends have just begun their last year at Hogwarts and a certain blonde will make her year nothing less than hell. One day his antics go too far and Hermione is left with no choice but to handle the problem herself. Hermione has had enough of his teasing and bullying. What will she do and how far will she go to settle this?

A/N: Lets just say that Voldemort fell off of the side of the Astronomy Tower and died.. Ok? Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all rights to the brilliant and lovely J.K. Rowling but if I did own Harry Potter… Dramione 24/7! but since I don't own it, that's only a dream.

Chapter 1: Year 7

"Do you ever stop eating?" inquired Hermione, looking up from her book, as she watched her red-haired friend devour two chocolate frogs at once. "No." mumbled Ron, unable to speak properly due to the chocolate amphibian occupying his mouth. Hermione, in response, gave the boy a reluctant smile and turned to her other friend, Harry, who thank god wasn't stuffing his face. "So how were the Dursleys this year?" she asked putting her book down beside her, "Same old same old. They're still horrible as ever, I guess some things never change," Harry replied casually. Hermione gave a soft laugh before turning to the right, gazing though the window of the moving train. She couldn't help but think 'This is my last time taking this train, being a student, seeing these sites.' Of course after she graduated she would try her best to visit Hogwarts, but visits would never replace the feeling of being a student. This thought made her a little sad but she then reminded herself all of the good times she had at Hogwarts. She reminded herself of all of the fun experiences she had and all of the adventures she was a part of. That always made her feel a lot better. After a while of gazing thoughtfully Hermione reached for the book she was had been reading earlier and continued from her last place.

..

The three friends heard the train wheels screech, signaling them to gather their belongings and to file off of the train. Harry and Hermione grabbed their bags while Ron scurried out quickly behind them with his arms filled with food. "Ey ther Harry, Hermione!" bellowed a large man. The two students turned around to face their abnormally large friend, Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid!" Hermione said with a smile, Harry simply nodded to the tall man in a greeting manner. "Where's Ron?" the man asked. His question was soon answered as Ron approached the three of them tripping over himself in and effort to balance his food and other belongings. Noticing his unsteadiness, Hagrid swiftly caught the red head preventing him from falling to the ground. "Ahh ther ya are Ron, should'a known you'd have food," said Hagrid with a slight laugh. Hermione laughed along with him. Ron shrugged and blushed slightly. "Well it's getting a little dark I think we should make our way up so we don't miss the first year's sorting, this will be our last time witnessing it you know." Harry finally said, "Not meaning to cut this conversation short, believe me." Hagrid nodded in understanding, got rid of Ron's trash from his food, and waved goodbye. The trio made their way up to the magnificent building they knew as Hogwarts. They all looked at it in awe as it would be their last time seeing it as students.

They made their way up to the large front doors and they trotted down the halls to their current destination, The Great Hall, They had already changed into their robes on the train so they made their way into the Great Hall still holding their bags. Dinner had already begun and they didn't want to miss too much of it. As they made their way to the last 3 available seats at the Gryffindor table they received dirty looks from many of the Slytherins. The trio was all too familiar with this type of treatment from that particular house, so they simply let it go right over their heads. As their food appeared in front of them they began to eat. Ron was stuffing his face, as always, with the various foods that were on the table. Harry munched on bread and sipped some pumpkin juice while Hermione began reading an article from the Daily Prophet. The Hogwarts students all sat at their respected tables and talked amongst their themselves. While many of the first years were getting acquainted, the returning pupils chatted with friends about things that happened over the summer. Many students laughed at the stories being told, even the some of the Slytherins were laughing hysterically. As the students conversed, Professor Dumbledore made his way to the front of the Great Hall and quieted the Hogwarts population. "Children and teachers, I would like to welcome you all to another fine year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome the new first years as well as the second through seventh years. As you all know, the seventh years will be leaving us at the end of this year and I would like to wish them the best of luck on their future ventures." The aged man began to clap his hands which led to a thunderous applause meant for the seventh years. As the students began to clap for the seventh years, the male Slytherins began to obnoxiously, "whoop!" The leader of the outburst was none other than Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. As the the clapping faded out, Hermione and Ron both glared at the still loud boys. Draco simply smirked at the two. "Problem Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" he taunted, and an eruption of laughter exploded amongst the male Slytherins with the exception of Pansy Parkinson. Ron and Hermione both blushed colorfully, while Draco kept smirking, but turned around. Noticing their obvious embarrassment, he decided not to say anything else. He decided he would expose his wrath some other time. That was until he heard, "we're not married Malfoy, don't call me that!" from a familiar feminine voice. He quickly turned back around to glare into the face of Hermione Granger. "Oh really? Would you rather me call you by your real name?" surprised by his somewhat "nice" reply, she paused before answering "Yes." "Ok then, I'll call you by your name: filthy little mudblood." Hermione went numb. The students gasped in surprise as the looked at Hermione, awaiting a response. Normally the comment wouldn't have bothered her that much, but this time he screamed it at her from his table so everyone heard it. Everyone in seventh year was shocked. Because hardly any of the younger students knew what was going on they went about with their business and continued their conversations. Ron sat with his mouth gaped at the situation, it looked as if the world was paused for ten seconds, awaiting the highly anticipated next words. Harry saw that Hermione obviously wasn't going to say anything anytime soon so he stepped in himself. "Shut your mouth Malfoy, no one likes you." the whole group of people watching the confrontation quickly turned their heads as if they were watching a tennis match. Malfoy simply smiled, not a smirk but, a legitimate smile. "Oh I see, Potter is defending the mudblood because she can't stick up for herself, well done Potter, are you going to potty train her later too?" The other students, well now considered the audience, turned their heads once again to hear the comeback. "No I'm just sticking up for her because she's being the bigger person. She's not going to give into your stupidity." Hermione gave Harry a 'thank you' smile and he gave her a 'no problem' look back. "At least she's a mudblood who knows her place, sitting down and shutting up," Malfoy spat. Hermione's smile was quickly wiped off of her face and was brought into a look of sadness. The last two words out of his mouth just hit a nerve that she couldn't explain. They were so harsh she felt like leaving the Hall right now. Harry was left without a comeback and did not reply.

Favorite and Review please! 

Xoxo Sam


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

Summary: Hermione and her friends have just begun their last year at Hogwarts and a certain blonde will make her year nothing less than hell. One day his antics go too far and Hermione is left with no choice but to handle the problem herself. Hermione has had enough of his teasing and bullying. What will she do and how far will she go to settle this?

A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter how everything was underlined. I'm extremely new on uploading chapters. If this chapter comes out the same way please know that it was unintentional. Thank you Kohana Moon (my first reviewer) for pointing that out though J Yes, I updated very quickly, but that is only because lately I've had a lot of free time. I have exams in a week so updates may not be as frequent. I'll try to update at least once a week. Sorry for the long message! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately…

…

Chapter 2: Why Me?

The entire group of students grew silent once more awaiting a reply. Harry managed to only glare at Malfoy who, in return, smirked. Sensing the trio's defeat he turned around with a feeling of triumph.

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were trying their best to comfort Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione," Harry tried, "Yeah, Malfoy is just a ferret. He's only jealous because you're smarter than he is." Hermione appreciated her friends attempts, but nothing could lift her spirits at the moment. All around the Hall, student were talking about what just happened. The news even got around to the first years in less that five minutes. Hermione tried to resume eating, but was distracted by hearing numerous people whisper her name. Suddenly, a loud high pitched laugh came from a fifth year Ravenclaw, "He said that! Hahahaha! And she didn't reply? She's so weak!" And that's when it hit her. Hermione had had enough. She arose from the table as she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. "Mione, where are you going?" asked Ron. He never got a response as she was already a good 3 feet away from him when his question was asked. Hermione rushed as quickly as she could out of the Hall. She went unnoticed by many of the students but many of the professors and other staff witnessed her dramatic exit. Professor McGonagall took it upon herself, though, to find the cause of it all. McGonagall walked, from her seat, down the aisle separating the Slytherins from the Gryffindors.

She gave Malfoy a look of suspicion before she began to look for Ron and Harry. Once she located them she began to ask questions. "Mr. Potter, what is going on?" she inquired seriously. Harry paused before answering, "Um, well you see Professor, Hermione and Malfoy got into a bit of a fuss." McGonagall needed no further explanation. She was quite familiar with the rivalry between Hermione and Malfoy, so she pieced the puzzle together. "Is there anything I or any of the staff can do?" "No, I think she wants to be left alone right now, but I will inform you if anything comes up, Professor." McGonagall nodded and made her way back up to her seat and spoke to Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Hermione made her way to the nearest restroom, locked herself into a stall and began to sob. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. First, she was mocked by her worst enemy, then she was made fun of by a girl she didn't even know. She had not planned to start off her last year at Hogwarts like this. She cried softly to herself for about 10 minutes until she heard the door to the lavatory open.

The newest occupant of the restroom slowly walked along the tiled floor. She walked almost silently as if not to wake someone who was sleeping. Hermione was slightly nervous as to who the person was, but she managed to say, "Hello?" She waited for about two seconds before she heard the other person say, "Hello," back. Hermione immediately recognized the voice and unlocked the stall door.

"Ginny." she said, her eyes swollen and pink from her crying. "Hermione, I heard what happened, I'm really sorry." the Weasley girl replied. Hermione began to tear up again as she was reminded of how she ended up there in the first place. She managed to say, "thank you," before she was back to crying into her hands. Ginny brought her friend into a tight hug and began to try to comfort her. "Don't worry Mione, McGonagall told Dumbledore about what happened and trust me, Malfoy is going to get it," Ginny began, "oh and that Ravenclaw, she got detention for 3 days." Hermione felt slightly relieved, but the emotional damage was something she knew was going to take a while to repair. "Thanks Gin," she choked out, as she began to calm down. "But wait, how did you find me? Was I making a lot of noise?" Hermione asked, worried many people had heard her sobs. Ginny gave a small laugh, "No, Harry's map brought me here." The distraught witch was relieved once again.

Dinner was just about over when Hermione felt ready to emerge from the restroom. "Dumbledore gave me permission to take you up to the common room early once you're feeling better, did you want to go up now? If you're not ready, we can stay here until you are." Hermione's breathing had become steady again, the puffiness of her eyes had gone down, and she felt that she was ready to move on, "No, I'm ready, let's go."

The two witches started down the hallway, up the stairs, and to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny whispered the password 'gilded lion' and the portrait swung open. Ginny lead her friend to the girl's dormitories. Even though both girls were familiar with where everything was located, Ginny felt that she should be there every step of the way in her best friend's time of need. As they walked through the door of the dormitories, Hermione sat on the bed that her belongings were placed upon, and Ginny did the same with hers. Hermione laid on her bed and began to stare up at the ceiling. She felt that this would prevent herself from falling asleep. She didn't want to have a dream about her dinner situation, as the thought was inhabiting almost all of her brain. After about five minutes, the two witches heard the portrait opening and heard the Gryffindors enter. "Well, looks like dinner is over," Hermione said with a slight smile. Ginny smiled back and before long, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and some other girls entered. Lavender and Parvati rushed over to Hermione first giving her comforting words. Hermione began to feel slightly better as all of the girls soon began crowding around her offering condolences.

**Meanwhile with Draco… **

Earlier when Professor McGonagall returned to her seat at the the front of the Great Hall, she informed Dumbledore of what had happened between Hermione and Malfoy. Dumbledore decided to let the Head of the Slytherin house, Professor Snape, handle his student and godson.

Draco was summoned to Snape's office after dinner, while his fellow classmates headed to the dungeons. As he entered Snape's office he received a glare from the Professor. The blonde was quick to return the gesture. "What?" Malfoy asked, "I don't know Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could tell me," Snape replied in his usual bored tone. "I didn't chose to come here to answer riddles, ok?" Draco answered, annoyed. Snape looked at the boy, unimpressed with his remark. "I don't believe you **chose **to do anything. The last time I checked, you were **ordered** by Professor Dumbledore to see me after dinner. Am I correct?" Malfoy was silent as he focused his attention on something irrelevant in the room. "Anyway," Snaped droned, "Let's get to why you were sent to me Mr. Malfoy. Tell me, just what exactly happened between you and Ms. Granger." "I told Dumbledore this already, nothing happened," Malfoy spat bitterly. "Well, witnesses of the confrontation suggest otherwise." Snape replied. Draco glared at the dark haired man, but became silent once again. "Mr. Malfoy, I have no intention of having you expelled and I would hope that you feel the same. But if this type of behavior escalates, the faculty will have no choice," said the professor seriously. "For the last time I didn't do anything!" Draco spat once again. "Don't. Lie. To. Me." Snape began, "My duty has been to keep you out of trouble, but if you get **yourself **expelled, that is none of my concern. Now, I'll ask you one last time, what happened?" Knowing the consequences of his actions, Malfoy caved in and began to tell the story.

"Why would you call her a mudblood out in the open? Now anyone who was around and heard you has something that they can use against you." Snape began to explain, "Now, I cannot perform 'obliviate' on any of the students, as it is a violation of my teacher's code. Draco you mustn't let anything like this happen again. People have proof of your wrongdoings and will hold them against you if necessary." he said seriously yet still in his eerie monotone. "So what? Let them, this school has gone to the dogs anyway. I could care less about expulsi-" Draco was cut off. Snape rose out of his chair and leaned over his desk making him about five inches away from Draco's face, "If you do anything like this again you **WILL **regret it. That is not a threat, it is a promise" Snape said as his voice became low and cold. The professor motioned for the door to open as he sat back down. Draco took this as the signal to leave. He walked out of the room as his face looked like he was ready to kill. As his first foot stepped out of the doorway, the door slammed behind him, hitting his bum and the back of his other leg. He walked to the dungeons with an expression of pure anger. But on the inside he was filled with question as reminisced about what his godfather had just said to him. But his pride got the best of him. He would rather die that have anyone see the famous Draco Malfoy wearing a look of defeat, or better yet regret.

A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I hope you enjoyed! Oh and by the way, I know these first two chapters may have come off as a little dark but trust me they do become lighter throughout the story. Please remember though, this is a drama so things won't be all happy and merry all of the time.

Favorite and Review!

Xoxo Samantha


End file.
